


And If We Have a Minute

by iaminarage



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, brief discussions of therapy cw, brief mention of blainofsky cw, episode s06e05, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt runs into Blaine at the Lima Bean a few days after they get out of the elevator with a bathroom. <em>A 6x05 reaction fic.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	And If We Have a Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tchrgleek, haleseihcs, and loveinisolation for the beta. And to Januarium, lurdusoleil, and marauder-in-warblerland for the hand holding and flailing about Blaine Anderson. It takes a village, clearly.
> 
> The title comes from “Somewhere Only We Know,” of course.

The first time Kurt ran into Blaine out in public after The Elevator Incident, his first reaction was to wonder whether Coach Sylvester was somehow involved. He had to remind himself that no one had encouraged him to stop by the Lima Bean or even known he was going to, so there’s no way anyone could have planned this.

It had only been a couple of days since he and Blaine had escaped, less since they last stood together in Coach Sylvester’s office insisting that they hadn’t felt anything in that elevator, and a large part of Kurt wanted to turn around and run. A larger part wanted him to tell Blaine that, after spending 24 hours together, it was even harder for Kurt not to be with him. He’d thought he was over the part of this breakup where he missed Blaine so much that sometimes it hurt to breathe, but apparently that sort of thing could be restarted.

It hadn’t even been the kiss, not really. It was just _Blaine_. His voice, his laugh, his smile, the way he looked when he was relaxing, and the quiet rhythm of his breathing as he slept. Kurt hadn’t forgotten all of that in the last few months, but the memories had dimmed a little, and now they were vivid.

Blaine turned from his spot at the register and caught sight of Kurt. Something flickered across Blaine’s face, but before Kurt could decide what it was, Blaine’s face dropped into an easy smile.

“Some things never change, right?” Blaine said when he joined Kurt to wait for their coffees.

Kurt looked Blaine up and down. His bow tie, button up shirt, and sweater were reminiscent of dozens of similar outfits, but still all Kurt could think was that some things had changed more than he ever could have imagined. And all of a sudden he felt claustrophobic in the crowded Lima Bean, just one of the many places where the two of them had fallen in love. “Do you want to go for a walk?”

Blaine looked a bit puzzled, but he nodded, and as soon as they both had their coffees in hand, he followed Kurt out into the crisp fall air.

Without any discussion, they both took a left, heading for a nearby park that they had often visited when the weather was nice. They were about halfway there when Kurt snuck a glance at Blaine and said, “Are you okay?”

Blaine opened his mouth and closed it with a shake of his head, then he tried again. “My therapist wants me to stop lying when people ask me that question.”

A hot stab of guilt shot through Kurt at the mention of Blaine going to therapy. Logically he knew that Blaine’s problems had begun long before this breakup. He’d scared Kurt sometimes, and Kurt hadn’t known how to reach him, to make him less afraid. But whatever the answer might have been, Kurt had done the opposite. He’d promised to be there for Blaine, more than once, and instead he’d left Blaine alone to drown. And now Blaine was back in Ohio when he should have been at NYADA.

“I don’t want you to lie, Blaine. Ever.”

Blaine was quiet as they walked through the park, but he made a beeline for the swings, so Kurt followed him. He settled onto an empty swing set. Kurt gripped the metal chain of the next swing over to keep himself at a safe distance from Blaine and watched as Blaine sipped his coffee and squinted into the bright sunlight. “I feel like I got run over by a bus, Kurt.”

Kurt didn’t know what to say to that, so he just settled onto the swing with a sigh.

“Every time I think I’m starting to get over you…” Blaine shook his head and looked over at Kurt. “There you are.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said, although he wasn’t sure he was. He didn’t want Blaine to get over him, but he did want Blaine to stop hurting.

Blaine pressed his feet to the ground and walked backwards until he was standing with the chain of the swing fully extended. “Why is it so hard to stop loving you?” he asked, before hopping into the swing and letting himself fly.

Kurt watched him for a few moments. Since he didn’t seem to be able to stop himself from just blurting out what he was thinking, he finally said, “I’ve never stopped loving you, either, and I don’t think I ever will. You’re still the love of my life.”

As soon as the swing hit its peak, Blaine jumped out of it and landed with an audible thump, then he turned to stare at Kurt. “Really?”

“Is that really such a surprise?” Kurt hadn’t thought he was making much of a revelation. “I told you why I came back.”

Blaine dropped his gaze down to Kurt’s feet and crossed his arms, but he didn’t look angry; he looked like he was holding himself together. “That’s the first time you’ve said that to me: that I’m the love of your life.”

At first Kurt thought that Blaine must have been wrong, but as he combed through his memories, he couldn’t come up with one time that he was sure he’d said that to Blaine. He’d been confident that Blaine knew, but that had been part of the problem, hadn’t it? He hadn’t always said the things that Blaine needed to hear. “I’m sorry,” Kurt said again. “I should have told you that before, but I’m telling you now. Even if you don’t feel that way anymore, you’ll always be the love of my life.”

“I’m not saying that I don’t feel that way anymore.” Blaine reached up to smooth out his hair, even though there was no way it was out of place.

“What are you saying?” Kurt asked, standing up and taking just one hesitant step towards Blaine.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and gave him a strained little smile. “I’m saying I thought I’d never forgive you, but I’m not sure of anything anymore.”

“And Karofsky?” Kurt said, before he could think better of it. Karofsky was the one obstacle in their way that he hadn’t seen coming, although Kurt knew that he wasn’t the biggest.

Blaine gave him a mildly reproving look, but he still answered the question. “I really care about him. He’s easy to care about.”

Kurt had the sudden urge to finish Blaine’s thought with, “And you’re not.” But that was a conversation for another day. Instead he tried to remind himself that Blaine probably hadn’t been intending to make a comparison between them. “That’s not something I ever thought I’d hear about Dave Karofsky.”

“It’s good right now,” Blaine said, with a small half shrug. “It’s what I needed after everything that happened between us.”

“I really didn’t mean to hurt you.” Kurt wanted to reach out and touch Blaine, but he stopped himself. “We were just—”

Blaine sighed, and Kurt could see a flash of pain in his eyes. “Too young. I know.”

Kurt shook his head. He wanted to tell Blaine that he knew that age had nothing to do with it, but if he did, he’d have to admit how inconsiderate, and stupid, and _terrified_ he had been. But then Blaine wasn’t the only one who’d been told to stop throwing up walls. “We weren’t too young.”

Blaine’s eyes widened as he took another step towards Kurt. “We weren’t?”

“I’ve been seeing a therapist, too,” he admitted. “I thought that, if we loved each other and were ready to get married, everything would be easy. I wasn’t prepared for it to be work.”

Blaine inhaled sharply and said, “And now?”

“Now I know this is worth it,” Kurt said, holding Blaine’s gaze. They were still a few feet away from each other, but Kurt felt incredibly vulnerable. “And if I ever get the chance, I’m ready to do the work.”

Just then, Blaine’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he grimaced as he pulled it out. When he looked back up, he said, “I have to go, or I’ll be late for Warblers practice.”

“Me too,” Kurt said, and then he finally closed the distance between the two of them. “Is it okay if I hug you?”

Blaine nodded and stepped in to wrap his arms around Kurt, pressing his face into Kurt’s shoulder. They’d hugged several times since Kurt had gotten home, but this was the first time it felt right.

“We’ll talk soon,” Blaine said as he let Kurt go. “I have a lot to think about.” Then he turned and walked out of the park.

Kurt watched him go for a minute. Once Blaine was out of sight, he was finally able to move. As he headed back to his own car, his steps felt just a little bit lighter. For once he felt like they were actually making progress.


End file.
